theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Expression
Expression is a form of extremely dark and satanic sorcery that draws on malicious powers that are so evil it would demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown, however according to a witch named Stella, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. Expression can take a life of its own and controle the user, if they are not careful. Expression was first mentioned in the fourth season as it is considered unnatural and much worse than black magic. It involves a spell that requires the sacrifice of human souls. This spell was first knowingly used by the witch Lorena during her vindictive and horrendous reign upon the atmosphere. Lorena convinced an unknown vampire to manipulate and eradicate twelve individuals in exchange for breaking his specific sire bond to another immortal. Centuries later; a descendant of a specific witch informs The Old Ones that her ancestor obtain the power of expression after an unknown vampire eradicated twelve individuals which terminated and let numerous of witches acquire their souls. Significant Incantations According to Victoria Bennett, spells performed by Expression do not require written or verbal spells, as they are already existing powers that need to be tapped into and merely requires the will and desire of the witch. *'Imprisonment Spell:' Ayana used her Expression to contain Eric to the living room of The Old Ones Estate with the force of the New Moon binding it. The spell would last three days unless Bonnie somehow lost control of the spell. ---- *'Protection Spell:' This spell was used by Ayana to keep Scott alive when kidnapped by Reed. However it had to be bound to another living being and anything inflicted upon Scott was mirrored onto another mortal being (the human target). ---- *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Since gaining access to expression Ayana has become a very powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with her mind effortlessly. She is extremely proficient, able to choke vampires and break their bones without even looking at them. She even states to Kristina "I can crush your skull without even flinching" stating just how much power she really has. ---- *'Accelerated Healing:' This spell was used by Ayana after she was attacked by a vampire.' '''She was able to heal almost instantly, even faster than a vampire, although it has only been seen after Ayana became taken over by her expression magic. ---- *'Advanced Pain Infliction:' Expression pain infliction seems to constrict the blood vessels instead of bursting them. It allows the user to inflict immense pain, enough to effectively disable two Old Ones and the latter being a hybrid. Feats like those previously required the power of hundred witches to perform. ---- *'Advanced Locator Spell:' This spell was used by Ayana Bennett to locate the tomb of the cure. The spell doesn't require any of the other location's or person's possessions to be used in locating it or them. ---- *'Advanced Linking Spell:' This spell was used by Ayana to bind Jamia to her. Wherever Ayana goes Jamia would magically get dragged along. Their life forces are also bound meaning that the injuries or even death of one will be transfered to the other. ---- *'Partial Veil Opening Spell:' In order to drop the veil Ayana needed to charge all three points of the expression triangle and channel the mystical energy from within her internal abilities. Once that happened, the veil can be dropped but only inside the expression triangle. Allowing the spirits to crossover in corporeal form within the Triangle to walk amongst the living. ---- *'Petrification Spell:' This spell was used by Ayana to petrify several vampires. By focusing her mind and magic on those specific vampires, Ayana was able to clot their blood and turn their bones, muscles, and joints to stone. This left them in a statue like state. It was implied that they'll revive again if each of them ever recived blood while trapped in this state, suggesting that it is a form of dessication. ---- *'Combined Resurrection Spell:' Ayana Bennett united three forms of magic: Spirit, Dark, and Expression in order to revive a lost one from the dead. The spell succeeded as it went against the will of Nature and Lauren Bennett warned her that no magic on Earth could challenge it. Incantation: 'Phesmatos ravenus on animum. Phesmatos ravenus on animum. Phesmatos ravenus on animum. Phesmatos ravenus on animum! Note: This is the only spell that uses Expression magic that required a written/verbal spell. That is because it is mixed with two other forms that require it, making it necessity to use the magic in union and perform the spell. Weaknesses Although initially believed to be limitless, the use of Expression can have many reprecussions. Expression can take a life of its own and kill the user if they are not careful according to Victoria Bennett. Ayana was unable to overtake the coven of twelve witches and multiple spirits when they were attempting to cleanse her of expression. Her failure could be attributed to the fact she was not able to properly control her power and was a novice. Ayana attempted to use expression, spirit magic and dark magic to subvert the will of Nature to bring a loved one back to life. Lauren Bennett warned her that no magic on this earth can challenge the will of nature. *'''Lack of Control: Expression can take a life of its own and kill the user, if they are not careful according to Lorena. *'Nature:' Ayana Bennett attempted to use expression, spirit magic and dark magic to subvert the will of Nature to resurrect her grandmother. Lauren Bennett warned her that no magic on this earth can challenge the will of Nature. Trivia *Expression is the most malevolent form of sorcery and also the most powerful. According to a witch named Stella, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches deny it to be magic. For it expands beyond the limitations of all aspects of witchcraft. *The number twelve is related to: **With the constellation Ophiuchus (In the images related to immortality, appears as a snake biting its tail). **The number twelve is very important in many religions, mainly Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, and also found in some older religions and belief systems. **The Ancient Greek religion, the Twelve Olympians were the principal gods of the pantheon. **The Western zodiac has twelve signs, as does the Chinese zodiac. *This power is said to be so dark that it does not exist on the physical plane, and presumably the spiritual plane as well. If this holds true, than whatever the plane is, it is not tied to the physical world like the other side is. *This is the most powerful form of magic introduced in the series so far. Category:Supernatural Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural Groups